Fairy Tale Maidens
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: A collection of fairy tales remade into Rozen Maiden format. Minor Jun x Shinku fluff in some chapters
1. Cinderella

Fairy Tale Maidens

This story, just something to do when I'm bored. But, I will take requests. ^_^

Just a warning, these chapters will contain minor fluffy Jun x Shinku.

Inspired by blackandblood's Digimon version of remaking fairy tales. For Digimon fans, they're Takumi. ;)

**Shinkurella**

"Okay, who wants to hear a story?"

"Oh, oh, Hina does, Hina does!" The little doll ran over to where Nori was sitting in the armchair. Kanaria, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki just shrugged and walked over to join them. Shinku shook her head at Hina's immaturity, as did Suigintou, who joined the 4 dolls for the sake of it. Hina put up her hand while the eldest doll settled herself on the back of the couch, above Shinku, facing the group. Nori opened the book at the page marked with a light blue bookmark.

"Okay, have any of you heard the story of Cinderella?" Suiseiseki's hand flew up.

"Oh, oh, I have! Grandma read it to me once." Suigintou rolled her eyes.

"Of course she did," she muttered, only loud enough for her to hear, although Shinku heard. The blonde just ignored her comment though. Nori smiled.

"Okay, but I'm sure Hina's never heard it. Have you?" The doll blinked, then shook her head.

"No." Nori turned the book around and pointed at the picture.

"This is Cinderella." The picture was of a long blonde haired girl with warm ice blue eyes, wearing a pretty light blue dress with one corner in tatters, showing off her leg with a glass slipper on her foot. In the background, was a castle with a clock on its centre tower, reading midnight. Nearby, there was a bright orange pumpkin and 3 white mice, as well as a mouse-sized white horse surrounded by sparkles. There was also a pretty girl surrounded, and dressed, in gold with wings on her back. Hina blinked again.

"She makes me think of Shinku." Suiseiseki, who had picked up her own cup of tea, spat it out, getting Kanaria in front of her wet.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but Hina's comment is just so unbelievable." Kanaria thought about that and shrugged.

"Good point. I would've done that too if I'd been drinking something, y'know." Nori thought about what Hina had said, and an idea came to her. She stood up and pulled a camera out of a drawer next to the TV. The dolls watched, confused.

"What are you doing, Nori?" Hina asked. She pointed the camera at Shinku and pressed a button, causing a bright white light to hit Shinku. Hina screamed.

"Hina, calm down. She's only talking Shinku's picture, y'hear," Kanaria comforted her.

"Bu-but it's so bright!" When the light subsided, Shinku was unharmed, and a small thin square came out the bottom of the camera.

"What's that?" Souseiseki asked, as Nori sat back down and picked up the book.

"It's a picture of Shinku." One of Suiseiseki's eyebrows went up.

"But it's just a black square on a white square. Now I've seen pictures before, and that is so not a picture." Nori waved the square in the air, and when she checked it, she smiled. She turned the picture around to face the dolls.

"Does it look like Shinku now?" The picture was of Shinku, with her infamous look of indifference, looking up at the camera, holding her cup and saucer. The dolls gasped. Hina giggled.

"Wow! Can you take a picture of Hina?" Nori smiled again.

"Later, but I have a better idea." She got some tape and stuck the picture of Shinku in the place of Cinderella. Then, she picked up the camera and took pictures of Suigintou, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Kanaria. She flipped through several pages and stuck the pictures in several places.

"Hey! What did you just do?" Suiseiseki screamed. Nori looked over the top of the book at the doll.

"I was thinking that, maybe, we could use you guys to tell stories." Suiseiseki thought about it, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Then what role did you give me?" Nori flipped back to the first picture.

"Well, because of Hina's statement, I've made Shinku Cinderella."

"More like Shinkurella," Suigintou commented. Nori thought about it, then picked up a pen, and, while she wrote something in the book, she muttered, "Yeah, that fits."

"Well?" She looked up to see an annoyed, impatient Suiseiseki. Souseiseki just sighed, knowing it'd be impossible to calm her down.

"Ahem, and, considering her personality, I gave Suigintou the role of the evil stepmother." She paused, waiting for the doll's reaction. But she only shrugged, and turned back to teasing Shinku.

"And me? What about Souseiseki and me? What role did you give us?"

"Don't forget about me, y'hear!"

"Um, well, I gave Kanaria the role of the Fairy Godmother, and you two..." She trailed off; almost afraid of Suiseiseki's reaction to the role she'd given her and Souseiseki.

"And us two?" Nori gulped, intending to stall the answer, but Hina climbed onto her lap and read the title beneath where Nori had placed the twins' pictures.

"'The Evil Stepsisters'. Is that what Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are?" Suiseiseki's displeasure was clear.

"WHAT? I'M AN EVIL STEPSISTER? WHY I OTTA!" Souseiseki and Kanaria held the raging doll back from attacking the cowering Nori. Jun suddenly walked in and grabbed something from the kitchen. He said as he went, "I think it fits." Then he left.

"Who asked you, human?" The doll screamed after him.

"Please Suiseiseki, it's only for this one story. Besides, you don't even need to do anything. It's just to be more creative." The doll sat down with a thump.

"I'm still not happy about it, but if it's only for this story, I'll allow it. But just this once." Nori smiled again.

"Thank you." Hina moaned.

"Can we please hear the story now? Hina's bored." The teen nodded.

"Okay. Ahem, 'Once upon a time...'"

* * *

...there was a girl named Shinkurella, but everyone called her Shinku for short. She had long flowing blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. She originally lived with her father, but then, one day, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving her in the care of her stepmother and stepsisters, who made her life a living hell. They forced her to act like a maid, cleaning the place and washing their clothes. And in return, they fed her and gave her shelter. But, her meals were meagre and her 'shelter' was with the horses in the stable.

One day, the family heard that the King and Queen of the kingdom, though out of the country, were hosting a ball, to search for a bride for their son, Prince-

* * *

"Nori, who's the prince?" Hina asked. By now, Shinku had joined the group on the floor, dragging a cushion to sit on. Nori paused to think. Then, she heard something and she, Hina, and Suiseiseki smiled. She picked up the camera and stood before the door, waiting. When it opened, she quickly took a picture of a surprised Jun. She ran back to the chair and quickly stuck it in on the Prince's picture. Before the boy could argue, she continued...

* * *

...for their son, Prince Jun. The stepmother, Suigintou, jumped at the chance, and told her twin daughters, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, that they were to try and marry the prince. They weren't too happy about being forced to do it, especially since Suiseiseki had met him once and they both pissed each other off and Souseiseki wasn't into dating, but they just dealt with it, and Suigintou left Shinku in the house. She sighed.

"I do wish I could go to the ball."

"You could, y'know." Shinku jumped.

"Who's there?" Suddenly, a girl the same size as Shinku appeared in the room. She had grey green hair, green eyes, and wore a short yellow dress with orange pants and thick black sandals. She also had a peach parasol with her and a little lime green spirit.

"Who are you?" The girl winked.

"The name's Kanaria, and I'm your Fairy Godmother, y'know." Shinku blinked, confused.

"I have a Fairy Godmother?" Kanaria nodded.

"Yep. Originally, your Fairy Godmother was Elena," she continued, not caring that the girl didn't know what she was talking about, "but then she had a little accident and had to retire. And since I was her apprentice, I became a full Fairy Godmother and took on all her clients. Including you, y'know." Shinku stayed quiet, until she said, "What?"

"Well, since I haven't finished my training, I've got my little spirit, Pizzicato with me. They'd stay with me anyway, but they gotta teach me as well, y'know. Every Fairy Godmother has her own way of doing things, and I use..." She held her parasol in front of her, and the little spirit flew around it, turning it into a violin case.

"...a violin, y'hear." Shinku sighed.

"And how is this supposed to help me?" Kanaria fell to the floor anime-style. She jumped to her feet again and said, keeping her patience, "I'm a Fairy Godmother. Think about it. Instead of using a wand, I use a violin to help you, y'know." Shinku just stared at her.

"What?"

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"Do it. Take me to the ball." Kanaria looked a bit dumbstruck.

"Eh...o-okay." She put down the case and opened it, taking the violin out. She started to play a soft, happy tune, as her spirit flew over the strings, them emitting a lime green light, then flying around Shinku as the strings glowed brighter. Shinku gasped as she was surrounded by a lime green whirlwind, throwing her hair up and tearing apart her short, tattered maid's dress.

When the whirlwind subsided, she was then dressed in a red dress with a red poncho like shawl and a red bonnet with a green ribbon, fastening it to her head. The ribbon was tied in a bow, which was tied around her neck, fastened with a pink rose brooch. Her hair was up in ponytails, tied with thin black ribbons. On her feet were two black leather low heel shoes. A small ribbon was tied around both ankles, and on the front of the shoe, was a pink rose. Shinku gasped at the transformation, looking at herself in a mirror. Kanaria gasped as well, and started dancing behind her.

"Yes, first client and it went perfect, y'hear!" Shinku turned and said, "I look different, yes. But how will I get there?" Kanaria stopped dancing to give the blonde an angry 'You-made-me-stop-my-'I-just-helped-my-first-client-and-it-went-perfect'-celebration-dance' glance, before she fixed her messy hair.

"Well, luckily for you, I recently just learned and passed that. Again, I'm going to play my violin, and whatever Pizzicato flies around will be transformed." They just stared at each other, until Kanaria asked, "Got any cars?" Shinku shook her head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid they took the last carriage to get to the ball." Kanaria thought about it, then said, more to herself than Shinku, "Well, Glinda did that once...naw, I could never do that, y'hear." Shinku tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"Do what...y'hear?" The Fairy put one hand on her hips and held a finger to the girl in a scolding manner.

"First, the y'hear's and y'know's, mine. Second, I'm talking about a situation similar to yours. One of the elder Godmothers had a client who had...well, the exact same problem. She lived with her annoying and mistreating stepmother and sisters, and one night she wanted to go to the ball to meet and marry the prince." Shinku looked a bit surprised, but she shook it off.

"So?"

"So?

"So, what did she do to get the girl to the ball?" Kanaria didn't answer at first, but jumped on the little stool in front of the sink so she could look out the window.

"Horse stable...got any horses?"

"Nope, they took the last four. All that's left is a donkey." Kanaria went on her toes to see better and muttered, "Oh look mice." Shinku jumped up beside her.

"Oh no, Suiseiseki isn't going to be happy if they eat her and Souseiseki's garden."

"Is that pumpkin they're circling part of it?"

"No, that blew over here from another cottage. Why?" Kanaria ran outside, with Shinku following.

"I believe I could use this. Pizzicato!" She started to play her violin again as the little spirit flew round the pumpkin and mice. When she stopped playing, the wind fell, and Shinku gasped. In the place of the pumpkin and mice was a large white carriage with four white horses.

"One more thing. Call out the donkey please." Shinku nodded, still too dumbstruck to say anything until she reached the stables.

"Bingo, come out boy." The little grey donkey padded slowly out of the stables, and over to Kanaria with Shinku by his side. The Godmother smiled.

"I could make this work." After another little tune from her violin and another small whirlwind surrounding Bingo, the donkey had turned into a human...with very crooked teeth and a terrible smell. Kanaria frowned.

"Sorry, just started the whole animals into humans, y'know." Shinku shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." They set the horse and carriage out front, with Bingo opening door the door for Shinku before setting himself at the...driver's seat. Before they could set off, Kanaria ran up.

"Wait! Pizzicato just reminded me of something. You've got until midnight before the spell wears off, y'hear." Shinku pulled out her trusty pocket watch - her last gift from father before he disappeared - and frowned as the hands pointed at 9 o'clock. But, she put on a determined pout and snapped it shut. Poking her head out of the window, she shouted as she left the mansion behind, "Thank you, Kanuru!"

"Kanaria!"

* * *

The prince frowned as girl after girl walked up to him and instead of telling him what they liked, told him what they'd do if he married him. He sighed, and turned to the current girl to sit in the seat next to him.

"Yep, sounds great. Thank you, you can go now." He turned to face the crowd, and almost jumped when he saw a girl he thought would want to be dead before meeting him again. Suiseiseki was being pushed by Suigintou over to the stage, while Souseiseki just sighed and watched.

"Mother, I so don't want to meet him!"

"But why not? He's a prince, for goodness sake!"

"Yeah, but I've met him before and we so do not get along." The silver haired woman turned to the girl behind her.

"She's right." Suigintou sighed, not giving up.

"Just go up there! Before I make you clean up instead of Shinku!"

"Oh hell no!" The brunette ran up and put on a clenched smile as she bowed to the prince.

"Lookie who I've reeled in," Jun commented sarcastically. The girl fought back the urge to strangle the stuck up boy, but instead climbed on his lap, giving him a shock.

"What are you-" Still through clenched teeth, she smiled and hissed, "Just go with it."

"Mother threatened you." The smile fell and Suiseiseki's face was neutral.

"Yep."

"What would you rather be doing?" The girl turned her green and red eyes to the snack table at the edge of the hall, and smirked.

"I'd rather be 'sampling' the food over there." Jun shrugged.

"Go ahead. They're always cooking more." The girl jumped off his lap and ran over, shouting over her shoulder, "That's best thing you've ever said to me!" Suigintou felt like tearing Suiseiseki limb from limb. Especially as she got chicken over her dress. She turned to Souseiseki and said, "Your turn." The girl didn't move.

"Well?" The girl shrugged.

"I'm not into guys."

"So? And how are you ever gonna get a guy if you dress and look like one?" The girl didn't have a chance to answer, as the woman just grabbed her and pushed her towards the boy. She couldn't run off as the boy caught sight of her.

"Why do you look familiar?" She shrugged again.

"I'm Suiseiseki's twin sister, and I was there when you two first met. My name's Souseiseki." They just looked at each other, until Jun said, "Do you know you look like a guy?" Her hands flew up.

"Why is it that every person I meet tells me that?" A scream came from the snack table, and when they turned to look, they saw Suiseiseki fighting with a woman over the tray of sandwiches.

"They're mine! Give 'em!" They turned back to each other.

"Wanna go make sure your sister doesn't eat the guests?"

"Sure." The girl walked off, leaving the prince to watch the dancing, bored once more. Suigintou was almost ripping her hair out.

"Why those two..." she hissed.

"Mind if I try?" Suigintou jumped and turned around to see Shinku. The blonde smiled at her stepmother's shocked look, and walked past her to see the prince. When she was up on the stage, in front of the prince, she curtsied.

"How do you do, your Majesty?" He sat up straight and blushed as the girl stood up straight and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" He jumped to his feet and motioned to the seat next to him.

"Uh, o-of course. Please, sit." She sat down, and turned to the boy as he sat on his own seat. He avoided looking at her, until he turned and asked, "Uh, so, well, what's your name?" She smiled as she leaned against the arm of the chair.

"My name doesn't matter, but what does matter, is what you look for in a girl. And I'll see if I can match up to her." The boy leaned back in the chair and blushed a deep red under her oddly warm ice blue gaze.

"Uh, well, my parents want me to find a girl that's perfect. But I don't want that. Maybe I just want a girl that's kind, helpful, not afraid to stick up for herself and, just to please my parents, a good cook." They laughed. He turned to her.

"Think you're that girl?" She shrugged.

"Maybe."

* * *

Suigintou ran over to where Souseiseki was holding her sister back from attacking the food table as it was plated up with fresh food.

"The two of you, get up there, now!" Suiseiseki stopped struggling to turn and ask, "Why?"

"Just, look," their mother hissed. The two of them gasped as they saw Shinku laughing with the prince.

"Hey, how did she get here?"

"Who knows? Just get up there and take care of it."

"Uh, mother?" Souseiseki said. Suigintou sighed.

"What?"

"They're walking off somewhere."

"WHAT?" Suigintou turned around so sharply, it threw the twins to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Suiseiseki screamed. She ignored her daughter's comment, and snarled, "After them!"

* * *

Jun led the blonde to the bench and they sat down. They just sat there and admired the fountain in the centre of the garden.

"You know Jun, tonight has been the best night of my life."

"Same here. But I'd love to know your name."

"Well-" She was interrupted by the clock as it started chiming around the kingdom. She gasped as she looked up. The clock's hands were both pointed upward, at midnight.

"What is it?" Jun asked. Shinku jumped to her feet and started running.

"Where are you going? Wait!"

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go!"

"Wait!" The boy ran after the blonde as the spell gradually started to wear off, starting with her ribbons disappearing, her hair now flowing behind her. Then, her bonnet and ribbon disappeared. All the while, Jun still chased after her. As she raced down the stairs leading to the main doors, one of her shoes came off, sitting on the step. She stopped, but when her dress and shawl were replaced by her old tattered dress, she ignored it and ran toward the carriage, which, fortunately, still remained, as well as her other shoe.

Jun stopped chasing after her and stood at the top of the stairs, panting. He was heartbroken. She had seemed like the one. He turned to go back to the party, until he spotted something shiny halfway down the stairs. He walked down and picked up her leather shoe.

"The owner of this shoe...I'll find whoever they are."

* * *

"How did you end up there?" Shinku sighed as Suigintou paced around the room, snarling all sorts of things. Sometimes she'd bitch to her daughters about how they couldn't get the prince's attention, but she mostly shouted at Shinku about being at the ball in the first place.

"That is it, you are being locked up in the top room until further notice!" Then, suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and when Suiseiseki opened it, the prince said, without looking up from the card he was holding, "Hello there, Sir or Madam, could I please ask to see any women of the house."

"What are you doing here, you puny runt?" He looked up and his mouth opened to see Suiseiseki with Souseiseki behind her. Suigintou was already halfway up the stairs, dragging Shinku to the room.

"I'm here looking for that girl from last night." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"So we noticed."

"So can I come in?"

"Might as well." The boy looked around.

"So, are there any other girls around here besides you two?" Suiseiseki shrugged. Suigintou started to walk back down the stairs and out the key in her pocket. She spotted the prince.

"Why, Prince Jun, why on earth are you here?"

"I'm searching for that girl I met last night." Suigintou clenched her teeth.

"Have you got any other girls here…besides these two?" She shook her head.

"Nope." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Mind if I explore?"

"Like where?" He looked up the stairs and nodded his head in the direction of the door at the top of them.

"That room." Suiseiseki ran forward.

"You can't!" He glanced at her.

"Why not?"

"Because…" They turned to see Souseiseki.

"Because…it's currently being cleaned." Suigintou and Suiseiseki quickly nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it!"

"By who?"

"Th-the maid?" The boy sat himself down, putting the box containing the shoe on the glass coffee table.

"Then I'll wait." Suiseiseki blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said I wanted to meet every girl in this house. I'll wait and meet the maid." Suigintou was shocked, and she walked forward until she was in front of the prince.

"Bu-but, don't you have better things to do?" He shook his head.

"Nope. I'll wait patiently. Unless you'd rather I go up there myself?"

"No! No, it's fine."

* * *

Shinku sat on the little stool in the dusty room and cried. Her one chance to leave behind her abusive stepmother, and it was gone. She wiped away her tears and decided to think about where it went wrong.

'_Maybe it was meeting the prince himself? But he's cute. And honest. And kind. I couldn't help myself. But now, I will never meet him again. At least, not as long as Suigintou's around.'_

She jumped when there came a knock at the door. Suiseiseki's scream came from the other side.

"But the maid is shy! She'd hide the moment you went in there!" Shinku ran to the door and started banging it.

"Help! Let me out!"

* * *

Jun jumped at the banging.

"Please!" Suiseiseki tried to pull the boy away from the door. Souseiseki sighed.

"She's trying too hard. It isn't that big a deal anyway." Suigintou glared daggers at the girl.

"Of course it's a big deal. She may hate him, but Suiseiseki knows that it is important to get him to like her."

"But he hates her too."

* * *

The boy finally broke out of the girl's grasp, causing her to fall to the ground, and he broke down the door. Shinku gasped as the wood hit the floor and caused the dust to fly into the air. She started coughing.

"It's you!" She looked up to see the prince.

"Prince Jun! I-"

"Save it. First, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Shall we go downstairs?" Shinku took his hand and they walked past the unconscious Suiseiseki to the ground floor. Suigintou ran forward, but before she could explain about the girl being locked upstairs, he asked, "Could we please get some tea?" She clenched her teeth and fists and hissed, "Sure thing your Majesty. Souseiseki, go get your sister and come help." The girl made no objection as she walked past the two. They walked over to the chair and Jun offered a seat.

"Please take a seat." She smiled as she sat down. The boy blushed.

"So, you didn't tell me your name last night." She chuckled.

"Shinku. My name is Shinku."

"Shinku. Cute." The boy looked over the blonde's shoulder to see the three women watching from the kitchen. He smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

"I see you found my shoe."

"Oh. But, just to be sure, I'd like you to try it on. If that's all right with you?" She smiled.

"I'd be honored." She held out her foot and the boy took her slipper off. Then, he opened the box and took out the black leather shoe. He slipped it on and tied the ribbon. Shinku stood up and smiled.

"It fits," Jun said quietly. A quiet hissing was heard from the kitchen, but only the reply from Suiseiseki was heard.

"If she leaves and marries that guy, we are not becoming maids." The two stared at each other and laughed.

"Well, if I were to leave here, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki can come," Shinku told Jun quietly. He blinked, confused.

"I thought they were mean to you?" She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but they were only following Suigintou's orders. It isn't fair to punish them as well." Jun nodded.

"Very well then. Do you want to tell them?" She nodded. She turned to face the door.

"Suiseiseki, Souseiseki?" The twins walked out of the kitchen, Souseiseki waiting for Suigintou to try and follow them before slamming it in her face.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Souseiseki," Suiseiseki commented. The girl shrugged.

"We may be twins, but there's a lot you don't know about me."

* * *

"I so knew I'd suit being a bridesmaid. And I so totally suit this dress!" Suiseiseki gave a twirl as Shinku was being helped with the finishing touches, and Souseiseki frowned at her own dress.

"I do not suit dresses," she muttered for the 15th time that day. Shinku gave a twirl as she admired her wedding dress in the mirror. Suiseiseki sighed.

"That puny runt so doesn't deserve you." The blonde shrugged.

"Really? I always thought I didn't deserve him."

"Just remember, he's lucky to have you." Shinku smiled.

"Is it okay if I change after the ceremony and pictures?" Souseiseki asked. The two other girls laughed.

"Of course, Souseiseki," Shinku laughed.

* * *

"And so, the prince and princess got married, and the evil Stepmother became a maid to them. The stepsisters lived with them, and they all, besides the stepmother, lived happily ever after." Nori closed the book and looked at the group of dolls in front of her. She had their full attention. Even Suigintou had taken to the floor. Hina yawned.

"Hina liked that story, but now, Hina's tired." Suiseiseki crossed her arms.

"Hm, I may have been the evil stepsister, but I must say, I liked how I was put forward." Jun was sitting on the couch, blushing. Nori stood up and held Hina, who had fallen asleep during Suiseiseki's critical comment.

"Okay everyone, I think you should all go to bed or go home now. It's bed time."

* * *

As Nori put the little doll in her case, Hina stirred.

"Nori?"

"Yes Hina?"

"Can we have another story sometime?" The teen smiled.

"Sure thing. But for now, good night."

"Good night." And Nori closed the case.

* * *

This was just crap. But, like I said, I'll take requests. And try my best.

And, I ask that you just appreciate the damn thing. This was 13, goddamn, pages.

-Destiny x


	2. RoseRed and SnowWhite

Yay! First request fic! ^_^

This is a Snow-White and Rose-Red remake, requested by **Sin Oan**. And, if you've all read her review, you will know that I am not going to say this is crap...even though it is. In fact, simply cause I wanna meet Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, it is crap. Crap, crap, crap. *waits*

Anyway, because of some requests, I won't be able to add in the Jun x Shinku fwuffiness. This is not one of those requests. However, I just wanted to mention that, so you know. I'll mention at the top of a chapter if it doesn't contain Shinku x Jun.

Spare notes: This will be short since I've never heard of this story before and am using the cropped version on Wikipedia as a brief guide. Also, WOOHOO, Kirakishou's in this!

Song note: If you want, this is just a suggestion, but I'd suggest that you play Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru during the Autumn scene and all further scenes. Again, just a suggestion.

**Reiner Rubin and Schöner Schneeblüten Kristall**

"Nori?" The teen turned from the sink and smiled down at little Hina.

"What is it Hina?" The little doll dressed in pink shuffled her feet nervously.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," Nori comforted.

"Well, Hina wanted to ask if we could hear another story. Well?" Nori smiled.

"Okay then. Go fetch the others." The doll gasped happily, and ran out the door, shouting, "Nori's gonna tell another story!" More shouting told Nori that the other dolls had actually sent her down to ask. Before she could pick up the book, the dolls ran through the door and were sitting in front of the same armchair Nori sat in last night. Even Shinku and Suigintou had grabbed pillows and were sitting next to each other, waiting. Nori smiled.

"Okay you guys, what story do you want this time?" Shinku took a sip of her tea, then placed it down on the small table beside her.

"How about Snow-White and Rose-Red?" she asked, looking down at the copy of said book sitting on her lap. Nori blinked, then smiled.

"Sure, that could work," she said. While the other dolls quizzed Shinku on the story, Nori sat back and thought, _'But how could I fit the others into this story this time?' _Suddenly, her eyesight turned white. Before she could panic about turning blind, a little doll, a look a-like of Barasuishou except dressed in white and with a white rose for a right eye, appeared in front of her. The doll giggled, almost crazily, and whispered, "Maybe Kirakishou could help you." She giggled again. Nori blinked, and found herself back in the living room. While she had blacked out, the dolls had started fighting about who should get what role.

"Hina wants to be Ms. Snow-White!" The little blonde doll shouted, standing on her tiptoes so she was right in Suiseiseki's face.

"Hah! Puh-lease, puny ichigo, we all know that I, the wonderful Suiseiseki, deserve to be Snow-White," the brunette boasted. Suigintou rolled her eyes.

"Now now, sisters," she said, stepping between the two, "we all know that Nori will choose Shinku for the lead role again." Suiseiseki and Hina just blinked at the winged doll, then shrugged.

"She's right, you know," Suiseiseki said, hands on her hips. Kanaria nodded.

"Yes. And since Rose-Red gets together with the bear in the end, and we all know Shinku and Jun are perfect for each other," Shinku only sighed at that comment, "it's obvious who's gonna be who there, y'know." Souseiseki sat off a little away from the group, thinking.

"Well," she started, catching everyone's attention, "if we know who Rose-Red and the bear would be, who would be Snow-White and the dwarf?" Nori smiled, and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Don't you worry about that," she told them with a wink.

"I've got those roles all figured out." Shinku handed Nori the book, and the teen started reading.

* * *

Long ago, in a large, winter white valley, there lived a mother and her two daughters. They were named Reiner Rubin, or Shinku, and Schöner Schneeblüten Kristall, or Kirakishou. (The dolls were confused, but didn't interrupt)

Our story starts on what could have been a normal day, if not for an unexpected visitor...

"Shinku-onee-sama, Mama wants us to go out and pick strawberries," Kirakishou told her older sister. Shinku looked at her sister from the corner of her eye, took a sip of her tea, then nodded.

"Very well then. Go a dress warm. It is winter after all." Kirakishou nodded and ran off, her long white hair flowing out behind her. Shinku jumped out of her seat and walked toward the coat stand. She took off her red, fur edged shawl and put it on. While she was still waiting for her little sister, she walked over to the fireplace, and picked up a small, metal box. She gave it a shake then opened it. The blonde sighed at how little money there was in the box.

"Let's hope that Mother's baked sweets can get us enough money to pay rent this month," she murmured. Kirakishou came back in wearing a fluffy white Winter coat and her favourite over the knee boots. She had also switched her special sleeping eyepatch and put on her tatty old day patch.

She'd been born with an empty socket for a right eye, so she wore an eyepatch. Before the family had fallen into debt, after their father's death in the war, they'd given her an eyepatch with a white fabric rose sewn onto it. Now though, she only wore it for special occasions.

"Ready?" Shinku asked. The white haired girl nodded. Shinku turned to the door and opened it. Walking out, Kirakishou took her sister's hand as they entered the bitter cold.

* * *

After a hard morning's work, the sisters were now sitting in front of the fire whilst their mother worked away at her strawberry sweets. Mother sighed.

"Girls, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm going to take a nap," she told them. Before she started climbing the stairs, she turned to her daughters again and asked, "I've got some strawberry cake in the oven. Watch it for me, please?" They nodded, and the woman slumped upstairs. It wasn't long before the night was disturbed by a slow rapping at the door. Shinku stood up to open the door, until she heard a low growling. Kirakishou scrambled behind her sister, scared. Shinku's hand shook as she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. The sisters gasped.

"A...A bear?" Kirakishou gaped. And indeed, there a bear standing on their doorstep. Shinku stepped back a bit, never turning round should the bear attack Kirakishou. When she was beside the stairs, she looked up them and, seeing no sign of their mother, walked forward and beckoned for the bear to come in. While the bear trudged in, Shinku stood in front of the cowering Kirakishou. Their eyes followed the bear until it stopped in front of the fire. It settled down, then turned to look at them. When they didn't move or say anything, he told them, "I don't bite. I just need some warmth." They still didn't move. The bear lay his head on his paws and rested. All was still, until Kirakishou spotted some snow on the bear's back. She edged out from behind Shinku and crawled over to the bear. When she was only a few steps away, the bear looked up. She stopped, but only for a moment. She then held out a hand and brushed away some of the snow.

"Kirakishou, be careful!" Shinku yelled, quietly so as not to attract their mother. The bear glared at Shinku's sharp tone, then nuzzled Kira's hand, making the little girl giggle. Shinku still didn't relax, until Kirakishou gave the bear a hug around the neck. The animal gave a low growl of amusement and enjoyment. Shinku smiled at the scene, then walked over and sat against the bear's flank.

"Kira," the blonde whispered, "go check up on mother's pie." The girl looked upset to leave, but a stern glance from Shinku made her leave regretfully. Shinku scooted closer to the bear's shoulder and started rubbing the bear's sleeping head.

"Sleep tight, winter tragen **(1)**," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

And so, after that night, every night for the rest of winter, the bear visited often. And every night, while their mother slept, Kirakishou and Shinku would play. Shinku was unsure at the start of their late night playdates, yet as the night went on, she would always warm up to their guest. There was just something about him. But then, one day in the summer...

"Eh? What do you mean you're leaving?" Kira gasped. Shinku frowned, upset. The bear put his head down, feeling guilty.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have to. I will return again soon, however, I have something in the forest I need to protect." And with that, he turned and walked into the trees, leaving the sisters alone on their doorstep. Kirakishou sniffed, and as tears welled in her eyes, Shinku grabbed her in a hug. The blonde just stood there, forcing herself not to cry while Kirakishou sobbed into her summer dress. When a single teardrop fell from her ice blue eye, she scolded herself for being childish. But, when she looked at where the bear was last seen, she didn't do anything to stop the mass of tears flooding down her face and onto Kirakishou's hair.

* * *

A week passed, and the girls still hadn't gotten over the bear leaving. Their mother was, for once, feeling well enough to stay up and bake without going for a nap. So, she'd given the girls permission to go off for a walk.

Out in the forest, the sisters walked hand in hand, heads down and, in Kira's case, eye fresh with tears. Shinku sighed, and brushed back a strand of blonde hair. A sudden snap of cussing nearby caught the girls' attention, and they looked around the forest for any sign of the owner of the voice. Kirakishou pointed between the trees and shouted, "I think the angel with black wings said it!" Before Shinku could run off to see what was wrong, Kira grabbed her pink sundress and asked, "Shinku, what's a bastard?" Shinku only gulped and grabbed her sister's hand, saying hurriedly on the way to the 'angel', "I'll explain it when you turn 18."

Up close to the 'angel' Shinku and Kirakishou saw that it was a small doll, with silver hair and blazing pink eyes. She wore a gothic black dress with bell sleeves, a slightly frilly headband, and small pink roses sewn onto her headband, boots and dress. She also had, as Kira had pointed out, black feathery wings, one of which was stuck in a tree.

"When I get my wing out of here, I'm going to get that bastard of a tree cutter for not getting me out of here when he had the chance," the doll hissed, not noticing the newcomers until Shinku asked, "Are you okay?" The doll stopped struggling long enough to look at the two sisters, then continue in her mission to free her wing. Shinku frowned at being ignored, then thought for a moment how she'd feel if she were in the doll's position. She looked around the clearing until she spotted a sword nearby. Motioning to Kirakishou to stay there, Shinku grabbed the sword and yanked it out of the ground.

"Hold still!" She told the doll. The doll froze, staring at the sword with an unreadable expression. With a loud grunt, Shinku lowered the sword with great speed, separating the doll from her trapped wing. The moment the sword cut through the wing, the feathers disintegrated, and there was no more sign of the wing. The doll gripped her wingless shoulder as if she were in pain, staring at the spot where her other wing should've been with shock. Shinku dropped the sword and backed away to Kira, scared of what she'd just done. Nobody said anything, the only sound being the twittering birds and the doll's heavy breathing. Then she started snarling.

"What did you do that for?" She screamed at the blonde. Shinku jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"H-huh?" The doll released her shoulder, grabbed the sword, and held it toward the two girls. Shinku made sure Kirakishou was behind her while the doll pointed the sword right up her nose. The doll flew forward, still with the ability to fly with only one wing, and looked Shinku right in the eye.

"Let me tell you this, human," she hissed, her voice sharp enough to break a rock, "do not forget me in a hurry." The doll flew back, lowering her sword and, still with that hostile look in her eyes, threw her single wing around her. When the wing dissolved away, the doll was gone. All that remained of her presence was several black feathers floating down and surrounding the sisters.

* * *

The summer continued, and several times did the girls meet the doll again. Each time, they saved the doll from danger, and each time, she was ungrateful. The last time they would meet her, she threatened, "You obviously can't take the hint, huh? Well, I won't stand for it anymore! Next time we meet, you'll both be joining your Father." That final meeting visibly and emotionally shook Kirakishou. The girl wouldn't go to sleep, and every time she did, she had to have Shinku there with her, and she would cry herself to sleep. One night, though, Shinku was sitting in Kira's bed, waiting for her to fall asleep so she could to her own bed, when her little sister whispered, "Shinku?" Shinku turned round to look Kirakishou in the eye.

"Hm?" The girl hesitated at first, looking down, then she looked up.

"Do you think our friend Mr. Bear will come back?" Shinku smiled.

"Of course he will. He promised, didn't he?" Kira nodded, but she looked unsure.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen him all summer. What if he got in an accident and he's hurt?" Shinku didn't answer. She only grabbed her sister in a tight embrace. Kirakishou looked up at her sister with shock and worry, and was surprised to see tears welling up in her closed eyes. Kira looked down again and tears started to come to her as well.

"Mr. Bear," she pleaded silently, "please be alright. Please come back soon."

* * *

The last day of summer, and the girls were out again. Kira had full out refused to leave the house at first.

"Kirakishou, enough of this childish foolery," Shinku scolded, as the little white haired girl sat under the table.

"Kirakishou, come out from under there now!" The blonde commanded, getting frustrated. Kira shook her head.

"No! I don't want to meet that scary doll again!" Shinku sighed.

"We're not going to meet her again," she told her gently, holding out a hand. Kira took the hand but didn't move. Shinku furrowed her eyebrows, until a thought came to her.

"Kirakishou, please come out," she asked her softly.

"Don't you want to meet Mr. Bear again?" Kira perked up, and she shuffled out from under the table. When she was standing again, Shinku picked her up like she was a little baby again and carried her outside. Putting her down on her feet, Shinku grasped her hand tightly, and gave her little sister a comforting smile.

"Let's go meet Mr. Bear."

* * *

The sisters had walked long and far, finding themselves reaching the part of the forest that had already felt Autumn's cold fingers. A gold leaf flew down and landed in front of them. Shinku took a deep breath in, and sighed contently. She had always liked Autumn. A red leaf floated down and gently landed on her waiting hand. Shinku smiled, and watched the leaf fly away again as the wind picked up. Kira let go of her sister's hand and wandered away, yet still in sight. Shinku walked forward a step, and let the wind fly her hair and dress in front of her.

"Shinku!" Shinku was snapped from her daydream when Kirakishou's voice drifted over to her. She looked around for any sign of her sister. But Kirakishou was out of sight.

"Kirakishou!" She shouted, in hopes that she'd reply and she'd be able to follow the sound of her voice. But nothing. Only the wind and the rustling leaves overhead answered her. Panicking, Shinku started running. As she ran, she continued to shout her sister's name. Yet every time, her echo was the only thing that replied. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something that made her stop. It was gone now, but it was the silhouette of what looked like...

"A bear and a girl," Shinku breathed. Not even caring that she couldn't see it anymore, Shinku continued running, this time in the direction of where she'd seen the silhouette. Soon, the silhouette came back, this time though, the bear was rearing up and the girl was cowering behind him. Then it disappeared again. Frustrated and worried, Shinku forced herself to go faster, and the closer she got, the more the silhouette started to look more like Kirakishou and their friend. But there was someone else there. Someone all too familiar. Shinku gasped, but didn't stop running.

"Well, well," the figure in the trees chuckled, "lookie who I've found." She flew out of the shadows and landed on the leaf dappled ground. Shinku's eyes widened, and Kira gave a scream. The doll smiled.

"Why hello there, bear," she hissed. The bear brought himself back onto all fours and growled threateningly. The doll only gripped her sword tighter and sniggered.

"What are you going to do to me? Cover me with honey?" she teased.

"Kirakishou!" Shinku shouted. Everyone looked her way as she burst through the trees. Kira ran up to her and grabbed her in a hug, shouting, "Shinku!" The doll smiled.

"Great. I get to kill all of you in one place." The bear walked over until he was in front of the girls. Kira whimpered.

"Mr. Bear," she whispered. The bear turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he comforted the girl. The doll rolled her eyes at the exchange, then, without warning, lunged forward, sword outstretched. The bear turned sharply. He pushed the girls out of the way and took the sword in his shoulder. He gave a yowl of pain.

"Mr. Bear!" Kira screamed, trying to reach out to him. Shinku tried to hold her struggling sister back as they lay in the cover of a tree. The bear growled, and shook the doll off of him. The sword was still stuck in his shoulder, but he ignored it. As the doll lay winded and unprepared nearby, the bear flexed his claws and jumped into the air.

The last few moments passed by in a blur, yet at the same time, it took a century. The bear flew in the air, in a large arch, claws outstretched. The doll's eyes widened in fear, but there was also an underlying sliver of defiance and daring in her pink gaze. Shinku covered Kira's tear drenched eye as her own eyes widened with fear. And then, in that split moment, the bear landed on the doll and crushed her with his weight. The wind picked up again, and the porcelain dust blew away. When the last feather disappeared, only then did Shinku and Kirakishou come out of their hiding place. Kira ran to the bear and threw her arms around his neck. She started to sob into his fur while Shinku out at hand on his head. He nudged her hand and closed his eyes.

The bear suddenly burst into light, and Kira and Shinku gasped. They pulled away and grasped each other. The shape of the bear turned into that of a man and he stood onto his back two legs. When the light subsided, Shinku opened her eyes again and gasped, a light rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. He had scruffy black hair, brown eyes and he was shirtless. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at the girls, confused. Kira tilted her head slightly, bumping her head gently against her sister's hip.

"Mister, what happened to Mr. Bear?" she asked the man. The man blinked, then looked at his hands. There was a long pause before he laughed and rasped in what seemed to be an long unused human voice, "I didn't think that would work! But it did!" Shinku coughed quietly, catching the man's attention. Looking away and still blushing, she said politely, "Sir, you do realise you are not wearing a shirt?" The man looked down and started blushing, suddenly realising how it may look to the two girls.

"S-sorry," he muttered, quickly grabbing the shawl Shinku offered to him. Seeing that he was wearing the shawl, though it didn't cover much, Shinku took her hand away from Kira's eyes and the little white haired girl blinked, looking at the boy.

"Are you Mr. Bear?" she asked. The man looked down at the girl, and he looked between her and his human hands.

"I...I think I am," he muttered. Kirakishou's eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. But the man was more surprised when the little girl ran to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed, but he didn't push her away. Shinku stayed back, still nervous. Her blush still hadn't died down, and Shinku was starting to breathe heavily.

"Um..." The man looked up at the blonde, and a faint rosy blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm afraid we still don't know your name, sir," she told him. Kira released the man while he walked over to Shinku. He gave a small bow, and, when he stood up straight, he had a smile on his face.

"I am Prince Jun. And I must thank you both for giving me such hospitality last Winter." Shinku smiled, while Kirakishou locked her arms around Jun's waist again. Kira looked up at the elder teens and chuckled, grabbing their attention.

"Are you two going to get married now?" She asked innocently. Their blushes darkened and they avoided looking at each other.

"Well, now that you mention it, before the whole Bear incident, my mother was looking for a bride for me for my 18th birthday or after," Jun mentioned, casting a side glance at Shinku. Shinku looked him in his eyes.

"And how old are you?" The boy smiled nervously.

"19. You?"

"18 next month." Kira smiled.

"And I'm gonna be 7 soon!" she squealed happily. The teens just looked at her, then they shared a look before bursting out laughing.

* * *

"And so, the next year, the prince and Reiner Rubin married, with Schöner Schneeblüten Kristall to be betrothed to the prince's little brother for the future. The End." Nori snapped the book shut and let out a deep breath. She smiled, and waited for the dolls' responses.

Shinku was blushing bright pink, and Suigintou, Suiseiseki and Kanaria were teasing her about her role in the story. Meanwhile, Souseiseki - Who just thought it silly - and Hinaichigo - Who was too busy badgering Nori for another story - just sat back and watched. Nori smiled at the commotion, and then she stood up to go get something for Hina to eat. She paused when she heard some scuffling behind the door. Opening it, she jumped when Jun fell into the room, red faced. The dolls stopped their badgering of Shinku to turn and watch. Suiseiseki sniggered.

"Look, it's the blushing newlywed!"

* * *

Finally finished it! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Sin Oan. But, to be honest, I hated the way I ended the story story. But, overall, I liked how this turned out.

And, while I do take requests, I already have next chapter's story picked out. I'm not tellin' but I sure do hope you'll like it.

For once, it won't have Shinku and Jun as the main main characters...or as a couple. I'll remind you at the start of next chapter.

**(1) = Winter Bear**

Sayonara! x


End file.
